My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from my crossing of the clonal cultivar "Sunstar" with the clonal cultivar "Connecticut King" (unpatented) at Sandy, Ore., in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since 1975. The breeding efforts in this case had the objective of producing spotless upright Asiatic lilies in shades of gold and orange well suited for forcing for cut flower production out of season.
This new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Ore., and successive generations of this plant, produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets, have demonstrated that the new variety possesses all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color, and habit, the flowers being of large size produced on a single stalk. The clone of this plant is a vigorous and good grower and propagator as observed at Sandy, Ore., the successive generations demonstrating that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the new variety are fixed and hold true, under asexual propagation, from generation to generation.